battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Match
Squishy Cherries BFDIA: Team No-Name, FreeSmart BFB: |episode = BFDI: Half a Loaf Is Better Than None BFDIA: Get in the Van IDFB: IDFB 2 (to rejoin) BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 14th (66 votes) BFDIA: 19th (426 dislikes) IDFB 1st (To leave TLC) BFB: TBA |allies = Pencil (BFF), Bubble, Firey, Ice Cube, Teardrop, Ruby(best friend), Book, Eraser, Pen, Leafy, Blocky, Gelatin,Woody, Puffball, Bomby, Marker, Yellow Face, Fries, Dora, Pie, Taco, Saw, Spongy (BFB 5) |enemies = Pin (archenemy), Snowball, Flower, Spongy (before BFB 5), Donut, Nickel, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball |color = Light gamboge, Vivid amber (stick) Brilliant red, moderate amaranth (match head) |deaths = 7+ |kills = 11 |first = Take the Plunge |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |voice = Cary Huang |age = At least 17,000,000 years (possibly exaggeration) |imagewidth = 150 }} Match is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. Match was a semi-antagonist in BFDIA. She was on the Squishy Cherries team and was on Team No-Name until Pencil made a new team called FreeSmart in Get in the Van and she joined along with Book, Ice Cube, Bubble, and Ruby. She is part of the alliance with Bubble and Pencil. She likes to call Pencil "Pence-Pence" (first seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?), and she won't allow anyone else do that. Match is currently a contestant on Battle for BFDI ''and a member of team iance. Appearance Match appears to be a matchstick. Her flammable part is red, and her wooden part is beige. Personality , Match and Bubble doing the puzzle in episode 7.]] Match has the personality of a stereotypical teenage girl and is friendly to some contestants but mean to some others. She has an unbreakable bond with Pencil, as she never argues with her, she calls her nicknames, and they seem to have been friends with each other before BFDI started. However, with other contestants, she is very harsh, judgmental, and seems to disrespect them; this is further supported when she insulted and kicked Book and Ice Cube, the "alternates", out of her alliance, and she has a long aversion towards Spongy until BFB 5. Nevertheless, she does have a kinder side to her teammates, alliance members and everyone, and she will do anything to lead them in the right direction. Her most disliked player is Spongy (until Fortunate Ben), as seen when she was playing "Spongy Cake" in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? and Crybaby!. She feels he smells bad and is too overweight, coupled with the fact that in Barriers and Pitfalls, Spongy was weighing down the chairlift needed to progress through the challenge, barely ripping the cables. Coverage ''Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, she is seen with Pencil talking about Flower being afraid of bugs. They both yell when Ice Cube is about to pop Bubble. During the challenge, Match, Pencil, and Bubble form an alliance. A few moments later, Ice Cube knocks them off. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Match is chosen in Pin's team because she is a part of the alliance. When Pin asks her team about choosing Pen, Match agrees. Match later picks Firey, but Pin refuses. Match and Pin start to stare at each other when Firey says that Match made a good choice. When Eraser and Pen choose Blocky, Match seems to be unsatisfied with the decision. When Blocky picks Spongy, Match is angry. When the team is trying to pick a team name, Match screams on the megaphone. She is angry when Blocky says she's one of their oars. During the challenge, Match tells Blocky to not keep her underwater for 30 seconds. After the boat breaks, Pencil suggests Match swim with her, but Match says she has no energy left. She notices that some contestants are floating on Spongy. In Barriers and Pitfalls, she waits for Pencil so that they can stick together. After about 5 minutes, Match exclaims that Pencil is taking too long. After a while, she complains about Spongy. She realizes Pencil is here and they start to run, while some other contestants fall. Match is shocked when she sees the wall. Later, she throws Tennis Ball over the wall. She falls down with the rest of her alliance when Rocky breaks the tramway line. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Match complains about the cake, but survives her first elimination. She plays Spongy Cake with Pencil and she accidentally makes a fire. She complains when Bubble calls her a "guy". In Sweet Tooth, Match gags while looking at the cake. She has an argument with Pin over if they had votes or not and if they have feelings or not. Match also hallucinates. She makes fun of Bubble during the challenge since she "can't" count to 3, but gets shocked when she finally counts to 3. She realizes she wasted half of the challenge time and decides to buy one of Leafy's cakes with the $20 she has. She also gives Woody $5. She gets 15 points on her strawberry cake. In Bridge Crossing, Match shows her disgust for Needles, but still talks to Needle. She thanks the Announcer when she did not get called "a piece". When Match was voted off in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil "substituted" her with Ice Cube in her alliance. Match was also the first one to be teleported to the Tiny Loser Chamber via the Laser Powered Teleportation Device instead of being thrown to the TLC manually. In Gardening Hero, she dyes her "hair" (actually her match tip) to blue to try to get the viewers to vote for her but also was a recommended character named Blue Match, along with Pink Match and Green Match. However, she didn't rejoin. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, it is shown that she dyes her match tip back to red. In Return of the Hang Glider, she, along with the other eliminated contestants, are set free from the TLC. After Firey wins Battle for Dream Island, Match, along with Pencil and Bubble, tell Firey he has to let them in, and Firey agrees. Later, after Dream Island is sold because of "budget slices", Match, Snowball, Tennis Ball and Woody are abducted by a UFO. Match turns off the power of the UFO, causing it to fall, and everyone gets scared. Match tried to make the UFO fly again, but then realizes it's a one-way switch. The UFO then crushes Flower, after Woody dies of a heart attack due to the color gray. Match then greets everybody, and it is revealed that she is still alive. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, her friend Pencil is quick to start a conflict with Donut. When Puffball suggests putting one original contestant on the newbie team to even the teams out, Donut picks Match in spite of Pencil. Firey discovers that contestants can switch teams, so Match switches back. Match's team wins the challenge. In Get in the Van, she gets eliminated, but Pencil used ropes to fling her back to the Cake at Stake area. She joins the FreeSmart team and was eaten by Evil Leafy along with the FreeSmart Van in the challenge. In BFDIA 5b, Match is the 2nd playable character. She has her tallness as a disadvantage over the game. In No More Snow!, Match finally escapes from Evil Leafy, but gets thrown off in an explosion. She is seen walking to the HPHPRCC with Ice Cube, and uses Ice Cube to turn her fire off. In It's a Monster, Match takes long breaks and has an argument with Nickel. When the FreeSmart Supervan submerges underwater, she revives members of her team while drowning. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Match complains about Ruby ruining everything. She also thinks her team wins when they get to the 'top' of the mountain. When Firey Speaker Box greets FreeSmart at the summit, Firey Speaker Box notices that Match is out of the TLC so he sends her to it. IDFB Match is voted 1st to get out of the TLC, however, she is not seen getting out of the TLC due to the fact that IDFB 2 was never released. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Match is seen with her alliance. She orders Lightning to electrocute Flower. She becomes a part of team iance. She (possibly) comes up with a strategy to jump to the basket, and telling her teammates "ways" to jump higher, which results in her team losing. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Match congratulates Ruby and Bubble for getting low amount of votes, and is safe with 1362 votes. After Pencil gets eliminated, She licks the jawbreakers and realizes that Ice Cube is an alternate to her alliance. She begs for her to join. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Match gets her team to get 1st place by putting Fanny on her team's fulcrum. In Fortunate Ben, Match is seen playing Spongy Cake with Ruby. In Four Goes Too Far, Match has a staring contest with Bubble and looks toward Pen while they have The Twinkle of Contagion. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Match, after spotting Fries sporting a jawbreaker mask, is seen saying Flower's eye for fashion has gotten so good lately. Vote History Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare: May have died when Ice Cube pushes her off a cliff (Debatable). #Lofty: Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Falls down a cliff (Debatable). #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Disintegrated by hydrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs (Debatable). #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Dies in another one of Bomby's explosion. #It's a Monster: Drown hundreds of times in the Goiky Canal. Kill Count Number of Kills: 11 Trivia *Match was the 5th character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Match was the one who said the first and last words in Season 1, saying "Yeah!" in both instances. *Match was the first to switch teams in Battle for Dream Island Again. *Match said that Pencil had the same favorite screen as hers, but her favorite screen in the "favorite screen slide-show" was shaped like Puffball. *Match seems to be completely unaware of Pencil replacing her with Ice Cube as an alliance member. *Match may have a crush on Firey, as of in Take the Plunge: Part 2, she chooses Firey, and in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Match tries to save Firey from falling into the gorge along with Blocky, Pen, and Eraser. *Match is the only contestant that got eliminated and then had a chance of returning in the same episode, and in Get in the Van, Match joined FreeSmart but was considered eliminated, which means she rejoined in the episode she was eliminated. *Match's voice changed in Season 2, sounding more like a girl than a boy. **This is also the case with Ruby, who sounded different from when she appeared in Reveal Novum. *Match was the first contestant to be eliminated by the Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Match is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once. The others are Golf Ball and Fries. *Match is the first FreeSmart member that Book rescues in 5b. *Match is the only contestant to use the word "like" repeatedly. *In Get Digging, Match said she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". This means that Spongy and Match could have been alive for 17 million years. However, she may have been exaggerating. *Match is one of the only 2 contestants to actually resist being sent into the TLC for some time: In her case, she lasted over 71 days. Flower, the other one, resisted a few seconds, trying to mirror every laser incoming at her, failing at the fourth. *In the fake BFDIA 5: "But Wait!", Match turns into Pencil and she says "But wait! I'm Pencil!" and she gets sent to the TLC. In the real BFDIA 5a: Get in the Van, Match disguises as a tree, and so does Bubble. *Match is the lowest ranking person in BFDIA who is voiced by Cary Huang. *In both BFDI and BFDIA, Match is the lowest ranking member of her alliance. However, this changes in BFB, when Pencil is eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *Match is in 4th place in the most dislikes in Battle for Dream Island Again with 426 dislikes. The 3rd place is Teardrop with 440 dislikes, the 2nd is Donut with 573 dislikes, and the 1st is Puffball with 1455 dislikes. *She has said "OMG"'s the most compared to the others: "Oh my like, woodsicles", "OMG", "Oh my gosh", "OMQ", "OMW", and "OMT". *In BFDI, Match has gotten the 5th least amount of votes with only 105. 4th is Snowball with 73, 3rd is Woody with 46 and 2nd/1st is Golf Ball and Pin with 26 votes each. *It is most likely that she will leave the Tiny Loser Chamber in IDFB 2. **If she does not rejoin, it is likely Pen will rejoin instead. *Match probably has no idea what Pencil thinks about her. *According to Cary in his BFB 3 reaction video, Match's voice in BFDIA was made using a plugin in FL Studio. *Out of all of the content made by Jacknjellify, Match only likes the Thanks for 4 years! video. *Match seems to be much nicer after Pencil is eliminated, even going so far as to become friends with Spongy in Fortunate Ben and (possibly) deciding to change the words to Spongy Cake, as it calls Spongy mean names. *Before BFB 5, Match was one of the most hated females, along with Flower, Pencil and Lollipop. *In Gardening Hero, Match dyed her "hair" blue. *Match seems to have swapped personality with Pencil since she is nicer in BFB than in BFDI/BFDIA *Match really does not like being called "a piece", as seen in Sweet Tooth. See also Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:IDFB TLC Category:Match Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Articles with featured videos